


Oh you think I'm in control

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Memory Erasure, PWP, Smut, diner, non/con elements, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick and Morty have sex in a diner bathroom.





	Oh you think I'm in control

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on an rp between myself and satanicmorty120 on tumblr.

Morty still hadn’t figured out why Rick had brought him here.

The diner looked exactly like any given one on earth might have looked: with a black-and-white tiled floor, yellow-stained ceiling and jukebox playing spectacularly awful music in the corner, Morty felt like he’d been dropped smack-dab in the middle of the eighties. Even his vanilla milkshake had been delivered to him in a long glass with a cherry on top.

Aliens of all sorts were around him. A slug-like creature was the waiter. That was just about the only proof they were in space and hadn’t, in fact, traveled back in time.

Well, that and the fact that the diner was located on an asteroid. When Morty looked out the window, all he saw was the vast expanse of space.

Rick was sat across from him in the booth, his own milkshake and burger untouched. He was looking around almost nervously as if waiting for something to happen, but Morty had no idea what that something might be.

Who knew what Rick was ever waiting for.

“Bathroom,” Rick said, almost out of nowhere. Morty jumped a little, not having expected his grandfather to speak right then. “I need t-to use the bathroom.” He got up and hurried off, and Morty stared after him as he disappeared into the men’s room, or what Morty assumed was the men’s room, with wide eyes.

Well, that wasn’t weird or anything.

Morty sighed and took another sip of his shake, finishing it. He shoved his burger around his plate a little, not really hungry anymore.

Rick had been acting… weird.

Not that ‘weird’ wasn’t Rick’s default, but it had been worse lately. He would almost never meet Morty’s eyes anymore, or take him out on adventures for that matter. This was the first time they’d gone anywhere together in over a month, and it had turned out all they were doing was picking up some supplies at a space-thrift shop.

Then they’d come here.

It wasn’t really much of an adventure as much as it was an errand; something Rick could have easily done by himself. Morty didn’t know why he’d been dragged along, especially today. He had a date with Jessica to go on, dammit!

After a few minutes passed, Morty sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He had no reason to, but still had the distinct feeling Rick was hiding from him. Well, Morty wouldn’t let him. He’d find out why Rick was sabotaging him--because that’s what he was doing, wasn’t it--and then he’d make him take them home.

He headed for the bathroom and pushed inside, looking around at the seemingly normal space. There were urinals, stalls, and sinks, and besides Rick, who was standing at one of them, clutching the marble as he stared at himself in the mirror, the place was empty.

But when Morty came in, he whirled around.

“M-Morty!” he exclaimed, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “You- what’re you doing in here, buddy?”

“Um.” Morty frowned, his grandfather’s strange behavior making him pause. He stepped forward, looking at him more closely. He couldn’t smell a whiff of alcohol, and Rick’s eyes weren’t wild that way they got when he was high, either. “Y-you okay, Rick? Y-y-you’ve been in h-here a while.”

Damn his stutter. He’d been planning to come in here and demand to know what was going on, but now he couldn’t quite bring himself to word the question.

“I’m fine, Morty,” Rick said. His shoulders dropped, and he relaxed. He turned back towards the sink and turned the tap, as if he’d been planning to wash his hands all along. “Geez. Can’t a guy take a dump in peace?”

Morty cringed but stepped closer again, catching Rick’s eyes in the mirror. Rick looked experassed, but two could play at that game. Morty crossed his arms and held his gaze.

“Y-you know I had a d-date with Jessica today.”

“She’s your little girlfriend, right?” Rick asked, and he sounded just a bit too casual. Morty knew without a doubt that Rick knew _exactly_ who Jessica was. He hadn’t forgotten the whole neutrino bomb-ordeal.

“Yeah. I mean, k-kinda,” Morty said. He couldn’t help but falter, reaching up to rub the back of his head. “W-we’ve been hanging out.”

“Right. _Fun_ ,” Rick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“S-stop deflecting!” Morty said, gathering his courage again. “Y-you knew I had a date with her a-and you decide t-t-to drag me along _today_?”

“Jesus, c-calm down, dipshit,” Rick complained. He rolled his eyes, turned off the tap and dried his hands on his lab coat, then turned around and leaned against the sink as he crossed his arms. Morty unconsciously mimicked his pose, then balled his hands at his sides when he realized he was doing it. “I forgot, okay? I j-just thought we’d hang out. We haven’t in a while.”

“That’s not my fault,” Morty said, and it was true. He’d tried to get Rick to take him out a few times, but Rick always had some excuse. “J-just tell me what the hell is going on w-with you today, Rick!”

“Quit your bitching,” Rick said. His tone was a warning, and Morty felt himself falter again. Rick didn’t like it when Morty picked fights with him. It never ended well for either of them. “Look, I’ll take you back already. _Fuck_.”

But when he stepped forward, Morty didn’t move out of the way. He didn’t know what was driving him now, but he was so tired of Rick calling the shots. He just wanted Rick to admit that he was sabotaging him.

Rick paused, still standing tall, and glared down at him. “What now?”

“Ah, geez Rick!” Morty said, putting as much sarcasm into his voice as he could. “I don’t know. We’re n-not exactly in a hurry now, are we? J-Jessica is p-probably already pissed off, anyway.”

“Hey, if you want to just bail on the chick altogether, be my quest,” Rick said with a shrug.

Morty had expected him to step back, or around him, but he stayed right where he was. They were almost chest to chest. Rick wasn’t even that much taller than him now, although the way he held himself still didn’t fail to make Morty feel infinitely small.

Not today.

“M-maybe I do wanna bail on her,” Morty said. He pointed at Rick and prodded his finger into the older man’s chest, and finally, Rick took a staggering step back. “M-maybe if I-I gotta miss my date anyway, I want y-you to at least take me on a _real_ adventure _for once_ , you old fuck.”

Something sparked in Rick’s eyes, and Morty realized a second too late that he’d gone too far. Rick grabbed Morty’s sides and turned them around, pushing Morty against the sink and leaning down, so close that Morty’s nose scrunched at the smell of onion and garlic on his breath.

“Yeah, muh-Morty? You want an a- _adventure_? Want grandpa to show you something you’ve never s-seen before?”

Morty whimpered, not sure where his reaction was even coming from as he stared up at Rick with wide eyes. “Rick…”

“No, shut up,” Rick said. He grabbed Morty’s hips and turned the boy around, forcing him to lean down as he pulled his jeans and boxers down in one move. Morty yelped, but he wasn’t entirely sure it was out of protest. He was already half-hard, which was a surprise. _What the hell?_

Rick brought up his right hand to Morty’s face and forced two fingers into his mouth. Morty didn’t protest, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them to wet them.

He had a vague thought that this was completely wrong, and another thought that the door wasn’t even locked, but… he didn’t care. Earth’s rules--and Jessica--were far from his mind as Rick pulled his hand away from his face and forced two fingers up his ass at once.

It didn’t even hurt. It wasn’t like Morty had never had anything up there before, but the feeling of Rick’s fingers prodding around in there still seemed... strangely comfertable. Morty wanted to push back against them. Then, Rick found that bundle of nerves, and Morty couldn’t think about it anymore as an embarrassing whine escaped his lips.

“That’s right,” Rick said harshly, alternating between scissoring his fingers and prodding into Morty’s prostate. “O-only I can m-make you feel this good, Morty. You think _Jessica_ is g-gonna fuck you like this?”

“R-Rick!” Morty exclaimed again, unable to help himself, but this time Rick didn’t tell him to be quiet. Instead, he pulled out his fingers and unzipped his own pants, pulling his cock out. Morty couldn’t see him do it, but he could see the concentration on Rick’s face in the mirror. He watched as the man spit into his own hand and wrapped his hand around himself, pumping a few times before Morty felt him position himself against his hole. “Ah, geez…”

Morty couldn’t help but push back against Rick a little now. He felt strangely empty, like he _needed_ his grandfather inside him. He had never felt this needy before in his life and pressed his eyes closed when Rick met them in the mirror.

“Beg.”

Morty didn’t have to be told twice.

“Please!” he exclaimed through gritted teeth. He gripped the edges of the sink and suppressed a moan. “P-please, grandpa Rick, please f-f-fuck me!”

“That’s right. You want this, don't you? L-little bitch,” Rick said, and thrust forward in one move.

It was... strange.

It wasn’t like Morty had never used his own fingers on himself, or even a dildo, but Rick seemed to fit inside him a little _too_ well. Almost like they’d done this before.

And Rick knew _exactly_ at which angle to thrust to hit his prostate again. Morty felt Rick’s fingers wrap around his cock and opened his eyes, looking in the mirror again, and Rick was still looking him in the eyes. He didn’t seem conflicted about this, or to be thinking about anything at all.

“W-what…?” Morty said, but he wasn’t sure what he was asking or what kind of answer he expected. Instead, he allowed himself to let himself get lost in the feeling of Rick’s hands and Rick’s cock and Rick’s mouth when he leaned down to suck a bruise into his neck. Morty moaned again, clenching around Rick, and somehow the reaction that got out of him was a surprise.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Rick said. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, letting go of Morty’s dick to hold on to his hips so tight that Morty was sure it would leave bruises.

He came like that, whining desperately as he spurted come all over the sink, and Rick followed close behind, as if he’d planned it that way. Maybe he had.

“G-geez…” Morty said, panting as Rick pulled away from him. He didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to look at his grandfather directly as he tucked his dick away and zipped up those brown old-man pants of his. “That was…”

“ _Stupid_ ,” Rick said, and began to dig through his lab coat, looking for something. Maybe his portal gun. Maybe he was planning to shove Morty onto another planet and leave him there to die, or something. “I can’t believe I did that again.”

“A-again?” Morty asked. He reached down to pull up his pants, then finally turned around. Rick’s hair was disheveled, his eyebrow a v of annoyance, and then he finally seemed to have found what he was looking for. “What are you talking abou-?”

But before he could finish his question, Rick pulled out a strange looking gun, and pointed it at him, and-


End file.
